Marui and the Cake
by redmoonsliver
Summary: Birthdays are never dull with Marui around.


Marui and the Cake

I don't own Prince of Tennis

Marui Bunta grined as he slid his new key into the lock of his girlfriend Sakuno's place. He knew she was planning a surprise for his birthday thanks to a quick phone call from Niou. Boy would she get a one of her own when she saw him there.

Marui considered himself lucky to have such a sweet girl of his own. Sakuno was cute, kind, and patient. She never complained about the time he spent on the courts with his ex-teammates, and she cooked like a demon.

Speaking of which

'_Note to self, call Akaya, see if he's up for a match'_

Marui stepped in to the tiny apartment, pulling off his shoes and setting them in the rack by the door. Drawing in a deep breath the smells of home made Oden mixed with the delicious odors of the dinner Sakuno planed for his birthday. (Sakuno was a great girl she always went out of her way to make others fell good. He felt no shame for stealing her from that Seigaku brat, the best man won, he wasn't a tensai for nothing.)

Like she'd said You Don't Turn Twenty-Two Every Day.

Marui wondered into the small kitchen, unsure rather to cry with happieness or drool over the huge spread on the table.

But Wait……

Something was missing……

'_WHERES THE CAKE_!!!'

Sadly….. Do to Marui's Short attention span……He found it.

And was sure he was going to cry. His CAKE, His beautiful, Perfect CAKE. It was setting unmade in the industrial size mixer he had got for Sakuno, _Chough_, Himself Really, _Chough_, for her Birthday the year they started dating.

Oh Oh, But Wait…….

Maybe……

Sakuno had an emergency…..

And had to rush off.

_Surely_ it couldn't _hurt_ to _help._

_Just slide it into the oven really._

_Honestly, He would be helping Her, and if the Cake was finished early well, all the better._

And so our Birthday boy with Cake-Lust clouding his vision, moved in a flurry pre-heating the oven, flouring the Cake pans, pulling icing and strawberries out of the fridge, adding the eggs to the mix, and stood over the mixer with a large, rather drooly, dopy smile stretching his face.

'_Happy Birthday to MMMEEE, Happy Birthday to MMMEEE_.'

One finger, Just One on the mixer.

Like an Angel the beautiful machine purred to life. After several seconds Marui decided to take it up a notch, just to ensure that the heavenly batter was smooth and silky.

Sadly Marui lost in Cake-Utopia didn't hear the door open. Nor the soft pad of stocking clad feet in the hall. Sakuno frowned seeing her boyfriend of Three years standing in her kitchen. She stared over his shoulder at the churning batter for several seconds, before making Mistake Number Two.

Placing her hand on this back.

Mistake Number One?

Giving Him A Key.

Thinking back (years Later) when asked to describe the sound he made when she touched him, Sakuno would simply reply.

Four year old girl.

Uttering a thoroughly unmanly shriek, Marui's hand slammed down on the Mixer.

And then **It Exploded.**

By the time Marui had fumbled with the mixer to turn it off, finally jerking the cord from the wall, The smooth, silky batter which Marui had so lovingly tended, Now coated the ceiling, walls, floor, and everything in between.

Including Himself, Sakuno, and his lovingly prepeared dinner which Sakuno had spent _hours_ on.

And Sakuno's New Dress, Her _Very_. _Expensive_. _Dress_.

Which she had just run out half a hour ago to pick up from the taliors, and wore home.

_Just_. _For_. _This_. _Night_.

Now Marui wasn't a Tensai for nothing, luckly his sense of self preservation kicked in. Flashing Sakuno his brightest smile while trying for remorseful puppy dog eyes, the effect of which was ruined by batter dripping out of his once vibrant hair. He was relived when Sakuno smiled back….

Till her left eye started twitching.

And so dear friends our Marui Bunta spent his Birthday with No Dinner, No Cake, ('_CAKEEE NOOOO'_,)A Mop in Hand.

And A Healthy Fear of His Sweet, Cute, Kind Girlfriend in His Heart.

A/N

~ Ok, Ok I Know its no where near Marui's Birthday, BUT I was surfing the web and I found out. WE HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY!!! (Insert fan girl squeal here). ~


End file.
